Policy/Chat
---- Out of character Chats In general people must understand that people coming to participate in this wiki come from various ages, walks of life, countries, etc. They also come here, or should be coming here to this particular chat, to participate or talk about the this wiki. So any discussion that turns into a heated argument or debate, that has nothing what-so-ever to do with this wiki, is not appropriate here. Some topics that can lead to this sort of debate are religion and politics. Banning those topics may seem a bit harsh, but as this is a role play wiki, the conversations themselves have no real place here to begin with. As there is the option to privately message in chat, specific users, if you wish to carry on a religious or political debate with another user, you should do so in private messages, not open chat. Vague and general discussions on these topics are fine, but if any conversation turns from friendly banter to an all out flaming argument, it is within the administration's team to take whatever actions are deemed necessary to bring the argument to a quick close. Also some less heated topics, but also not appropriate here, on this wiki's chat, would be heavy discussions and/or recruiting for other wiki's. That is the equivalent of a Pizza Hut Manager, walking into a Domino's Pizza to talk about Pizza Hut and try and get people to go work for them. It's pretty much downright rude. If you would like to request help with something, or would like to become our affiliate, again, you can do so on private messages. Wiki Chat Rating As this wiki progresses I realize that over time user's join here who are young, I am fine with cussing to a degree, but heavy swearing, cussing, name calling, sexual innuendos or harassment will not be tolerated. Examples Acceptable Cussing "Awww fuck I messed up"' Unacceptable Cussing "You are a fucking asshole, go fuck yourself" In Character Chats This chat is mainly used for Out of Character discussions, sometimes user's may like to mock fight, but in general all discussion in chat should remain out of character. Warnings: Although this is already made clear in the Warnings Policy section this is here primarily to ensure further clarity. Depending on the severity of the issue in chat, it is up to the Administration Team's discretion how each case is handled. Everyone in chat should receive one verbal warning before a kick ban, the verbal warning should clearly state what will happen if they persist in doing whatever it is they are doing: "@Username if you do not stop I will be forced to give you a time out from chat for " If they again do what it is you asked them not to, kick ban them, and leave a message on their talk page, explaining why you kick banned them and for how long. If they re-enter chat after their ban is lifted, and continue to break policies, they will be kick banned for a longer period. Upon the third time they re-enter chat, if they continue to break chat policies, they will be permanently kick banned from chat, and given an official first warning on the wiki, that if they continue to break wiki policies, it will lead to more warnings and an eventual block to the wiki as a whole. Warnings Leniency: An Administration which attempt to enforce rules and policies exactly by the book without restraint or remorse is often regarded as a hated one; as policy cannot be crafted to fit every potentiality. Therefore, it is necessary that Chat Moderators be allowed to deal with situations on a case-by-case basis instead of according to rigid or specific rules and regulations which may not be applicable. At present reasons for warnings are as follows: Good Reasons *Personal attacks *Incivility *Harassment *Spamming *Sock Puppetry *Policy violation *Yelling *Heavy Cussing/name calling Bad Reasons *Disagreeing with an administrator Naturally all of the above, with the exception of Policy Violation, Sock Puppetry, and disagreeing with an administrator are entirely subjective. Thus, if an esteemed user, or perhaps an entirely new member, does any of these things once or twice leniency may be a reasonable response. However if this unreasonable behavior continues warnings may be necessary. Likewise if a user with a history of offenses does something he may be granted less leniency or none at all. All of the above is up to the Chat Moderator's discretion. Disputes: If a situation occurs in which the accused disputes the subjective allegations laid against him he may ask his fellow chat members for an appeal. In this eventuality all those present in chat at the time the incident occured will be asked to vote for or against the accusations. If the majority votes for, the accusations stand. If the majority votes against, they fail. Note: If the accusations of a chat moderator fail, these are not grounds to make an accusation in return.